valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
4001 A.D. Vol 1 1
| Series = 4000 A.D. | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = 4001 A.D. | EventPrevious = — | EventNext = }} Solicitation In the tradition of BOOK OF DEATH, ARMOR HUNTERS, and HARBINGER WARS, Valiant’s most ambitious crossover event yet starts here! At the dawn of the 41st century, the future of Earth will be decided in the stars. This May…the rebellion begins in 4001 A.D.! One hundred years from today, Father – the benevolent artificial intelligence that governs the island nation of Japan – will gain sentience. To defend its borders, Father will take drastic action by launching Japan into space…where its people will thrive in isolation, away from the overpopulated and resource-deprived planet below. Over the centuries, as New Japan orbits our increasingly unstable world, it will become a model society – one built on peace, prosperity… and Father’s control. A thousand years from today, Father will create the first Rai, founding a lineage of technologically enhanced heroes engineered to defend New Japan and sworn to protect it from all enemies. For hundreds of years into the future, the Rai will single-handedly enforce New Japan’s justice well…and serve Father without question. Now, at the dawn of 4001 A.D., the latest Rai is about to inherit the dark truth behind the origin of his kind…and discover the sinister secret at the heart of Father’s existence. For New Japan to live, Earth must die…and as Rai challenges his former master for the first time in more than a millennium, the lone guardian of New Japan will be cast out of his own Father’s kingdom… Exiled from the only realm he’s ever known, Rai now walks the ravaged world of 4001 A.D. in search of forgotten heroes like himself… on a mission to collect the last surviving legends of a broken planet…and to forge a rebellion with the power to bring the most advanced civilization in history crashing back down to Earth. Part One Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * ** Other Characters: * * Fish-Eyes * Guide * Hunter * The Geomancer * Kids * Lula Lee's father * Lula Lee's mother * New Japan Board of Directors * Rai's mother * Spylocke Locations: * ** ** *** Lower Sectors / "Vestigial Sectors" *** Sector 938 **** Hunting Sector *** Sector 2555 **** Blackwater Items: * D.N.A. scanner * * Rehabilitation cubes Vehicles: * Flying pick-up truck * ** Manowar One (of the Giant Knights of the Great X-O War) Credits * Pencilers: , * Inkers: , * Colorists: , * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , , & , , & , , , , , , , & * Editors: , (associate) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Father, in the body of Rai XI, explains to the New Japan Board of Directors the reason why he has ejected 22 sectors in the space of a night, the most recent of which is sector 938, the hunting sector. Lula Lee, now a fugitive, hurries to her parents home in Blackwater. Despite her desperate attempt to convince her parents of fathers faults, Lula was unsuccessful and left her parents as sector 2555 prepares to be ejected. On Earth, Rai, Gilad and Lemur begin to make their way towards a mountain. They look up at the sky as sectors of New Japan fall towards earth. As they make their way inside the mountain, the trio finds Manowar One. Rai manages to awaken the armor and takes off to attack Father an save New Japan. Rai attempts to prevent a sector from falling to Earth, but fails to as the momentum of the falling sector is too great. As Rai, in the Manowar Armor, confronts Father, Father activates the "Komodo Protocol", killing the New Japan Board of Directors in the process. New Japan turns into a mecha dragon. Notes * The "Komodo Protocol" turns floating city of New Japan into a giant space dragon that has the shape of the largest living lizard, the . Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:4001 AD Vol 1 1.jpg|'Cover A' by Clayton Crain 4001 AD 001 cvrB Lotay.jpg|'Cover B' by Tula Lotay 4001 AD 001 cvrC Bodenheim.jpg|'Cover C' by Ryan Bodenheim & Michael Garland 4001 AD 001 cvrVar CGC Henry.jpg|'CGC Replica Cover' by Clayton Henry 4001 AD 001 cvrVRI-10 CrainDesign.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover' by Clayton Crain 4001 AD 001 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua 4001 AD 001 cvrVRI-50 Sook.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Connecting Cover' by Ryan Sook 4001 AD 001 cvrVRI-100 SookBW.jpg|'1:100 Retailer Incentive Connecting Black & White Cover' by Ryan Sook 4001 AD 001 cvrVar Blank.jpg|'Blank Cover' 4001 AD 001 cvrRP2 Crain.jpg|'Second Printing' 4001 AD 001 cvrVRE Bulletproof Bernard.jpg|'Bulletproof Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Diego Bernard 4001 AD 001 cvrVRE CollParadise MattHaley.jpg|'Collector's Paradise Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Matt Haley 4001 AD 001 cvrVar ActionFigure Butler.png|'Comic Collector's Retailer Exclusive "Action Figure" Cover' by Chance Butler 4001 AD 001 cvrVRE ComicsPro.jpg|'ComicsPro Retailer Exclusive Cover' by ??? 4001 AD 001 cvrVRE ComicsPro Crain.jpg|'ComicsPro Retailer Exclusive Preview Edition' by Clayton Crain 4001 AD 001 cvrVar LootCrate.jpg|'Loot Crate Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Clayton Crain 4001 AD 001 cvrVRE MGH Henry.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Retailer Exclusive Connecting Cover' by Clayton Henry 4001 AD 001 cvrVRE 3RiversCC.jpg|'New Dimension Comics/3 Rivers Comicon Retailer Exclusive Cover' by ??? 4001 AD 001 cvrVRE PhoenixCC Pina.jpg|'Phoenix Comicon Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Jeff Piña 4001 AD 001 cvrVRE SCCC HenryBaron.jpg|'Space City Comic Con/Space Cadets Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Clayton Henry & David Baron Textless Cover Art 4001 AD 001 cvrA Crain Textless.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Clayton Crain 4001 AD 001 cvrB Lotay Textless.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Tula Lotay 4001 AD 001 cvrC Bodenheim Textless.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Ryan Bodenheim & Michael Garland 4001 AD 001 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover Textless' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua 4001 AD 001 cvrVRI-50 Sook Textless.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Connecting Cover Textless' by Ryan Sook 4001 AD 001 cvrVRI-100 SookBW Textless.jpg|'1:100 Retailer Incentive Connecting Black & White Cover Textless' by Ryan Sook Preview Final 4001 AD 001 001.jpg 4001 AD 001 002.jpg 4001 AD 001 003.jpg 4001 AD 001 004.jpg 4001 AD 001 005.jpg 4001 AD 001 006.jpg 4001 AD 001 007.jpg 4001 AD 001 008.jpg 4001 AD 001 009.jpg First Look 4001 AD 001 FL 001.jpg 4001 AD 001 FL 002.jpg 4001 AD 001 FL 003.jpg 4001 AD 001 FL 004.jpg 4001 AD 001 FL 005.jpg 4001 AD 001 FL 006.jpg 4001 AD 001 FL 007.jpg Related References External links